Memories Lost, but still loved
by MarioDS01
Summary: Based on Breath of Wild Zelda Story Link wakes up 100 years in a different Hyrule along with a Red female Zora named Mipha. The two go on a adventure to recover their memories and defeat an old evil together. Link x Mipha On Hiatus/Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : The Awakening

Inside a strange chamber, some odd machine opens up reveiving a Hyrulian and a red Zora in some bed like structure close together since it was suppose to only house one individual, not two.

"Link...Mipha...wake...up..." said some girl's voice that seemed familiar to them yet unknown who it is.

The two woke up surprised to see another close to each other not really knowing who each other is.

"Who are you?" asked the blond Hyrulian male curious.

Being a little shy it took time for the Red female Zora to respond, "I'm not sure"

"You Hyrulian are named Link" said the faint female voice, "and you Zora are named Mipha". Both Link and Mipha took some comfort knowing they have names, but hardly any memories of their past.

"But the time will come for your memories, right now I need you Link to pick up the Shieka Slate on that pedistal. to open the door" asked the voice.

Not sure if he should trust the voice, but since neither he nor Mipha know what is going on decides to pick up the pad and place it on a strange light as it opens a door to a small hallway.

The two finds some chests with some good fitting old clothes. The two blush seeing each other almost mostly naked. Yet there seems to be a warm strong feeling toward each other. Love maybe? They are not sure, yet maybe somehow they are suppose to know each other somehow.

They finally see light at the end of the hallway to some huge world in front of them.

To be Continued...

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is pretty short. Just wanted to introduce this fanfiction. Hopefully future ones will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hyrule, 100 Years Later

Link and Mipha's eyes open in awe to see the large land/world right in front of them from a cliff. Then they see some old man in a cloak with a walking stick walk to a small out cove with a fire. They decide to go to him for some answers to what is going on.

They find a path which leads them close to the old man, "Greetings, my name is Link and who might you be?" asked Link.

The old man notices Link presence and looks up to him not showing his face, "My name is not of importance, but is there any you wanted to ask?" said the old man.

"Well...me and Mipha woke up in some strange chamber and heard some strange voice..." said Link.

"A strange voice you say?" asked the old man, "And how long have you slept?"

"Not sure..." answered Link, "Do you know what is going on?"

"Well some great Calamity happened 100 years ago and alot of the land is in ruin" answered the old man, "I suggest go on ahead to the Temple of Time to maybe for more answers", then the old man points to a old ruined structure in a short distance away.

"Thanks, we will" said Link.

Before they went to far Link saw what looked like a cooked apple. He felt hunger and picked it up. Mipha is shocked of this "Link, what are doing?"

"Hey, I did not give you permission to take that!" barked the old man.

"Uh...sorry, just curious, that's all" said Link hiding the truth.

The old man laughs, "I'm just pulling your leg, you and your girlfriend can share it, I can always get more"

"Girlfriend?" said Mipha confused.

The old man perks up, "Oh, I just mean it as a joke, go on you two"

Link and Mipha are a little unsure of the old man's reaction, but ignore it. Link splits up the baked apple and gives it Mipha who eats it as fast Link showing sharp teeth in front of Link which surprised him.

After the small snack the two head for the temple picking up some items and weapons. Even though they have little memorie, both seem to have knowledge to using weapons, but the ones picked up are not that comfortable to Mipha.

"Link...Mipha, check your Slate, it will point to a tower, go to it" said the voice.

The two checked the slate and saw a yellow dot pointed to a certain direction, but no map. So they decide to take the voice's advice and head toward there.

Along the way they ran into some strange creatures wanting to take them out. Link had little trouble using the weapons, but Mipha was a little clumsy to using them. Link figured he should teach Mipa the best he can to use weapons.

They reach the the yellow point and see a pedestal similiar to the one back in the chamber. Link figures out what to do and puts the slate's screen above the pedestal.

"Shieka Slate Confirmed" said a weird voice, "Tower Activated, watch for falling rocks"

Link and Mipha are a little confused until there was a rumble that felt like a quake and rocks did fall down and a strange feeling of going up.

After the shock, they realise they are high in the sky in a tower. But before they can take it in, Mipha notices a small injury on Link.

"Link! Your hurt!" said Mipha alarmed. Link looks on his body and sees a small cut on one of his arms, possibly from the rocks. Then to their surprised Mipha's hands started glowing and Link felt a soothing warm around his cut and started to heal quickly and disappeared as the glow disappeared.

"What the heck was that?" asked Link surprised what Mipha might have done.

"I'm not sure" said Mipha, "I guess I have the ability to heal"

Still surprised, but then shakes it off and sees a new pedesital and places to slate on it. Then they see strange symbols appear on a hanging rock and what looks like a drop of glowing water hits the slate's screen. They see a map appear on it and a voice confirming the map of the area.

"Link, Mipha I want you two to look at the castle in the distance" said the same strange voice, "That is Hyrule Castle which is now been taken over by this beast called Calamity Ganon, I need you two to defeat him before he gets to full strength"

Before they can take in the new info they hear a shout, "I saw some towers and strange sturctures come from the ground" shouts the old man, "please come down, I have have something to tell you"

The two slowly and carefully climb down the tower to meet up with the old man. The old man confirms what is going on by the strange voice Link mentions to him.

"There is somewhere I like you two to check out" says the old man, "There is shine not too far away, I want you two to explore it and get a orb" he continues, "Once you do, I will give you two gliders for your trouble"

Link and Mipha agree with this and head toward the shine.

To be Continued...


End file.
